One of the most extensively used textile apparatus is the textile winder and/or coner. These winders are utilized to rewind yarn from larger packages into smaller packages which are used directly in knitting, weaving and other fabric making operations. Typical of such winders are the Leesona Model 50 winder and winders made by Universal Winding Machine Company. It has been estimated that many more than 1,000,000 winders have been put into use in the United States alone and that at least 800,000 Lessona Model 50 winders are still in operation.
Recent Federal Noise Abatement requirements (OSHA) specify that textile machinery of this type be operated at a noise level of 90 or less decibels. The winders described are incapable of operating within these requirements. The actual noise level of the winders is dependent upon a number of factors including the number and density of winders at a given location and the acoustics of the room. A plurality of winders generally developed noise levels in the mid-nineties or higher, with large numbers of machines creating the higher noise levels. In the normal textile operation, numerous machines are operated at the same time.
It has been discovered that one of the greatest single sources of noise in such winders is the traverse rod guide mechanism which reciprocates across the face of the package being wound. The prior art traverse rod comprises three basic parts, namely the cam engagement pivot, the guide shaft and the thread guide through which the thread or yarn passes onto the package. All of these parts have previously been made of steel or other hardened metal utilizing a thread guide button which is usually made of ceramic or specially treated metal. The cam guide pivot is joined in swivel relationship to the guide shaft. The thread guide has a hook engagement means which engages a follower plate which guides the thread guide in a curvilinear path as it reciprocates to thereby parallel the desired cone-shaped package build as the machine operates. Attempts have previously been made to substitute plastics for certain of the metal parts to thereby reduce the mass weight, but such attempts have failed to accomplish the desired objectives.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a means for reducing the noise level of such winding machines so that they can meet Federal Noise Abatement requirements.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a simplified traverse guide rod which is unitarily constructed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a traverse guide mechanism which operates on a torsional-tension principle and thereby provides an improved package build.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive replacement guide mechanism by which existing machines can be modified to meet Federal noise reduction standards.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a description of the invention which follows.